


To Give Everything Gladly

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Press, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth indulges Dimitri, and he in turns gives her everything he is.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	To Give Everything Gladly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShroomShake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomShake/gifts).



> For Berry! Thank you so much! 
> 
> It's been awhile since I have written dimileth, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

“Beloved?”

She smiles up at him, soft and gentle, and nods at him. “Please, my love. I want you to fill me up.”

Dimitri caresses her cheek, fingers sliding across smooth skin as he lifts her chin. Byleth’s mouth is open in an oh so pretty ‘o’. Dimitri strokes his already half hard cock, having his naked wife kneeling in front of him is a rather powerful seduction, and pulls her in close until her lips are against the tip of him. 

His hand rests on the back of her head. As Byleth’s warm mouth wraps around him, Dimitri cannot help the groan that rips free of his throat, fingers tangling into her hair. Byleth dutifully bobs her head, each time taking more and more of Dimitri into her mouth. He is trying to be patient, but he  _ wants _ so much. 

Byleth’s hands slid up the insides of his thighs. Dimitri feels himself very much losing control of the situation. “Beloved,” he growls. He can feel Byleth grin around him, taking him all in in one smooth motion. He is about to be undone so easily.

Dimitri’s entire body reverberates with a moan, transforming itself into a growl as his fingers pull at her hair. Byleth moans around him as Dimitri takes over, pulling out of her mouth until only the tip of his cock rests against her lips and thrusting back in as Byleth gasps around him. 

He pulls at her hair, forcing Byleth’s head to tilt back. She whines, and the sound tumbles through him, making his pace falter. Her mouth is so hot, and her tongue feels magnificent against the underside of his cock. She is making those sweet little noises, tolerantly allowing him to fuck her throat. She lets him take and take, slamming himself down her throat at a brutal pace that Byleth takes so easily.

She has him undone embarrassingly fast, but she gives that pleased little hum and he could care less. Byleth swallows around him even as he pulls out of her mouth, a trail of cum escaping down her chin. Dimitri leans down, wiping it up with his finger and pressing the mess to her lips. “Every last bit of it, beloved.”

Byleth’s tongue obediently pokes out, licking along the length of his finger until it is cleaned.

“Good girl,” Dimitri praises, the noise sending a visible shiver through her. “On the bed now. On your hands and knees.”

Byleth leans in to place a quick kiss against the tip of Dimitri’s now soft cock, grinning as he growls in response to her momentary disobedience. She crawls onto the bed, kneeling as Dimitri instructed and presenting herself to him.

Dimitri draws in a shaky breath. Even now, he is overwhelmed by her beauty, by how he loves this woman before him so much his heart aches.

As if sensing his train of thought, Byleth looks over her shoulder. “My love?”

She begins to move toward him, to spin back around and comfort him, but Dimitri places a hand on her hip to keep her in place. He dips his head, brushing his lips against her cheek. “You are beautiful,” he whispers, relishing the way she trembles beneath his hands as his breath ghost over her ear. “I cannot wait to fill you up,” he continues, burning a trail of kisses down her back. Calloused fingers caress her stomach as he moves to kneel behind her. “I cannot wait to see your belly grow, to see what I have done to you. You want that, don’t you, beloved?”

“Yes, Dima!” Byleth breaths out in a rush.  _ “Please!” _

He rests his chin between her shoulder blades, a hand reaching between her legs. Byleth tries to push back against him, but Dimitri’s other hand still on her hip keeps her firmly in place.

His fingers are quickly covered in Byleth’s own desire, the slick enough to coat her inner thighs, but there is not nearly enough there for Dimitri to be satisfied.

“Are you sure you want this, beloved?” Dimitri asks again.

Byleth answers with a whine, trying once more to move her hips back and impale herself on his fingers. “Dima, please, my love. I want you to spill your seed within me. I want all of you. Please, Dimitri, breed me.”

“You sound like such a greedy little thing, beloved.” Dimitri nips at her back, Byleth crying out as he leaves behind trails of red in the wake of his teeth. “But I will not forsake your own pleasure, beloved.”

His finger slides into her as the fond pet name leaves his lips. Byleth sighs in satisfaction, melting against his touch. The hand on her hip traces down the line of her waist until his hand is between her legs. As his forefinger rubs a gentle circle against Byleth’s clit, he slips another finger inside her, working her open for him.

Byleth cries out and squirms in his embrace, always so animated in their lovemaking. He can feel her growing wetter around him, cannot help the grin on his lips as he kisses every inch of exposed skin on her back. “Your pussy is clenching me so hard, beloved. It feels as if you have no intention of ever releasing my fingers.”

“Only when you wish to replace it with something more substantial.” Byleth’s retort is delivered in a huff, but her whole body is shaking beneath him.

Dimitri delivers a quick slap to Byleth’s ass, making her yelp. “We are going to have to work on your attitude, beloved.”

They won’t. They both enjoy it when Byleth becomes a bit bratty and Dimitri has to punish her.

Byleth’s answer is a long wordless shout as Dimitri adds a third finger, pinching her clit. His hand is covered in her desire now, but Dimitri continues to fuck her on his fingers, intent on pushing her over the edge. His cock is already half hard again, and the sight of his wife coming undone beneath him is breathtaking.

“Dimitri!” Byleth yells. Her body goes tense, shaking against him as Dimitri holds her up. He continues to slowly move his fingers within her until Byleth whines even as she places weight back on her hands, holding herself up once again. 

“Good?” Dimitri asks, his voice soft as he places kisses against her neck.

“Very,” Byleth responds breathlessly.

“You are such a good girl, beloved. Let me reward you.”

Byleth’s fingers flex against the sheets in anticipation. Her arms are shaking, making Dimitri unsure of how long she could hold herself up. He licks his lips, imagining the delicious sight of her falling to pleasure. 

“Look at you, beloved,” he whispers, voice just short of a growl. “Do you have any idea what it does to me to see you like this, all because you want me?”

Byleth moans at his words, repositioning so she can spread her legs wider for him.

Dimitri strokes his cock, once more hard and leaking precum. He positions the tip at Byleth’s entrance and feels more than hears her breath hitch. He presses in slowly, savouring her warmth as she surrounds him. A groan tears itself free from his throat as he presses in further, losing himself inside the feel of her. She gasps as the last inch of him thrusts in, Dimitri saying still there to give her time to adjust to his girth. 

“Good girl,” Dimitri praises again, nuzzling against her neck. “You take me so well.”

“Please, Dima, please move,” Byleth pleads with him. She rolls her hips back and Dimitri moans loudly at the sensation. 

“How could I deny such a pretty request?” he growls. Dimitri pulls out until only the tip of him is left inside her, slamming all of his cock back into her a moment later. Byleth cries out and throws her head back, hands twisting against the fabric of the sheets. “Careful, beloved,” he purrs. “We just replaced those.”

“Because  _ you  _ tore them,” Byleth points out with a breathy laugh, turning into a groan as Dimitri slams back into her again.

He pulls back, Byleth shuddering as his cock leaves her body, only to yelp a moment later when she is being flipped onto her back. “If you are going to start with an attitude, then I want to see your face as you fall apart around me.” Dimitri throws Byleth’s legs over his shoulders, pressing them back until she is nearly holded in over herself. 

Dimitri smirks at the way Byleth’s eyes go wide, entering her once more at a slow pace. Her face is so very expressive as she takes him all in again, Dimitri thrusting down into her as he squats above her. “There we are, beloved. Let me see your pretty face as I impregnate you. And this is such a perfect position to do so, don’t you agree?”

Byleth manages to nod her head, wrapping her arms around Dimitri’s neck and pulling him down for a searing kiss. His arms slid beneath her shoulders, pulling her as close as possible as he thrusts down into her again. The pace he sets is ruthless, unable to resist the urge to indulge in his wife’s body any longer.  _ Goddess, she feels so good. _

“Dimiri!” Byleth cries out, her nails clawing lines into his back. “More!” 

He growls, pounding into her faster, the bed around them shaking with the force he is creating. Byleth’s breasts bounce with each thrust, brushing against his chest, creating another delicious point of contact.

Dimitri rushes forward, capturing Byleth’s lips, when he feels her begin to tremble around him. She mewls, fingers tangling in his hair, her heels digging into his back. Dimitri gives no quarter, continuing his rough pace, one hand pressing against Byleth’s leg to keep it from falling off his shoulder. He loves her like this, all breathless and needy, and so very close, taking his cock as deeply as he can thrust it into her.

Byleth tugs painfully tight, her fingers curling and uncurling in his hair as her body trembles around him, an impossibly tight heat evolving him. It is the most beautiful sight Dimitri has ever seen, and it drives him so close to his own release. He continues to thrust into her, Byleth shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm as he continues to stimulate her body. She pulls him down, her warm breath ghosting over his ear. “Cum, my love,” she orders. “I want to be filled with you.” 

He manages to last only one more unsteady thrusts before his body obeys her order.

Dimitri cums with a shout, burying himself inside Byleth to the hilt. His release washes over her insides, leaving him seeing stars. Goddess, how is it possible for one person to make him feel so loved and overwhelmed at the same time?

Byleth’s hands, always so warm, reach up to brush back the hair that has fallen in Dimitri’s face. He feels his eye drift closed as he leans into the gesture, turning his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. “I love you so much, Byleth.”

“And I love you, Dimitri.”

With a weary sigh, Dimitri settles back on his heels, guiding Byleth’s legs off his shoulders. His hands explore her body, double checking her for injuries. They both enjoy it when Dimitri is rough, but it does not stop the momentary guilt he feels afterwards, afraid his strength has hurt her. But then, Byleth soothes it all away with that forgiving touch.

Dimitri pulls out of Byleth’s body, his wife guiding him down to join her on the bed, arms wrapping around him as he snuggles into her chest. His large hand caresses her stomach fondly, covering most of the entire expanse. “Thank you for indulging me, beloved.”

Byleth laughs once, as gentle as the calloused fingers running through his hair. “Of course, Dima. I know how much you enjoy releasing inside me. And if it takes, I hope you know by now how happy I would be to have a child with you.”

Dimitri echoes her laugh, lifting his head seeking her lips. Byleth readily tilts her head back, sighing happily into the kiss. She is his grounding force, and he the person who taught her to smile. How could he not pour love against her lips? Hold her close and feel her body against his? Let her feel the way his heart raced whenever she was near? No, Dimitri gives her all this and more willingly. 

“Get some rest,” Byleth teases breathlessly against his lips when they pull apart. “I am not done with you yet tonight.”

Dimitri grins down at her. “As my beloved commands. I shall give her everything I am.”

Byleth’s smile softens, her warm hands cupping his cheeks. Her calloused palms are by now so familiar and comforting. “She is a very lucky woman then.”

Dimitri collapses into her arms, letting Byleth pull him down once more. He presses his lips to hers once more before resting his head against her shoulder, drifting off satisfied and loved.


End file.
